


Neon Rain

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: A little Vanjie/Ariel one shot that takes place during the makeover challenge





	Neon Rain

After Vanjie was in the bottom two for the second time, he and Brooke decided they needed to take a break. They felt like it was the only way either of them stood a chance of making it to the top four. Brooke wanted to focus solely on the competition, but he told Vanjie he wouldn't mind if he saw other people while they were on a break. Vanjie wasn't sure he wanted to sleep around, but he'd spent one night too many being alone already.

RuPaul brought in some of the eliminated queens for the makeover, and Vanjie saw his opportunity. He needed something to hold him over until the final episode, and what better opportunity than being paired up with someone for two days for a challenge. Brooke won the mini challenge, so he got to pick which queens were paired together. Vanjie was paired with Ariel, which he thought was perfect not only for the challenge, but for his other plans as well. 

_ Ariel is pretty attractive,  _ he thought as they sat down at his workstation together.  _ He's got a big ass and his face ain't bad either.  _

Vanjie half listened as Ariel ranted about the wigs he left behind. He gave Ariel all the knowledge he had of the situation, but he wasn't very interested in it. He was much more focused on the challenge and Ariel himself. 

Ariel turned his attention to the challenge after a few minutes. Vanjie had him try on the costume he'd brought and tailored it to his body. He subtly admired Ariel's body as he changed from his boy clothes to the dress and back. 

"Ariel," Vanjie said as they were getting ready to leave the workroom for the day. "What are you doing later?"

"Nothing," Ariel shrugged. "Why?"

"Come to my room so we can talk more about the challenge," Vanjie picked up his hat from the table and placed it back on his head. "You know, about how we're gonna walk on the runway and stuff."

"Oh. Alright."

~~~

Vanjie patiently waited by the door for Ariel to show up. Finally, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find Ariel standing there looking confused.

"Why you look like that, girl?" Vanjie asked as Ariel entered the room. 

"I'm just not sure why you asked me to come here," Ariel explained, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room.

"Is it not normal to ask your teammate to come to your room so you can practice?"

"Well yeah…" Ariel paused and looked around. "But why aren't you with Brooke Lynn?"

"We decided we're distracting each other too much," Vanjie shrugged as he sat down on the bed. "We ain't together no more."

"Oh," Ariel relaxed and sat down beside Vanjie. "Well. I guess that makes more sense. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, girl. I ain't worried about it. You do what you gotta do to win."

"Werk," Ariel laughed. "So, did you change your mind about your runway plan? I thought we already had it figured out."

"That's actually not why I asked you to come over," Vanjie admitted.

"Okay… so what's the real reason you wanted me to come here, Vanjie?"

"Call me Jose," Vanjie corrected him. "That's my real name."

"Jose. Right," Ariel paused for a second to let the information sink in. "Anyway, answer the question."

"First, tell me your name," Vanjie scooted closer to him. "It's only fair, right?"

"My name is Bryan. I'm confused on how that's relevant to my question."

"Listen, I'll be straight up with you,  _ Bryan _ ," He said, testing out the new name for the first time. "I think you're hot and I wanna fuck you."

"What?" Ariel gasped and jumped back. "I don't understand. What about Brooke Lynn and doing whatever you gotta do to win?"

Vanjie shrugged. "He doesn't have to know. And this would help me. It'll keep my mind off Brooke Lynn."

"Alright. I just have one more question first."

"Go for it," Vanjie gently gripped Ariel's thigh.

"Aren't you a bottom too? Two bottoms don't make a top," Ariel laughed.

"Very funny, but I'm actually vers."

"Oh okay," Ariel smiled and turned his body to face Vanjie. "In that case, no more talking."

Vanjie grabbed Ariel's face and pulled him into a kiss. Ariel's hands explored his body as they kissed, running his hands up slowly from Vanjie's thighs to his chest and back down again. He grabbed the bottom of Vanjie's tank top and pulled it over his head. Vanjie moved down to kiss his neck, making Ariel moan. Before they knew it, they were both down to their underwear.

"Lay on your stomach, baby," Vanjie said. "Let me see that gorgeous ass of yours."

Ariel obeyed and moved to the middle of the bed before laying down on his stomach. He propped himself up on his elbows, the soft sheets under him. Vanjie moved over to him and ran his hands over his ass. He admired his soft skin and the freckles that covered his tan skin like little stars.

"Like what you see?" Ariel asked with a laugh.

"Mhmm, I do," Vanjie smirked and squeezed his ass gently. "Lift your hips up so I can take your underwear off."

Ariel did as he was told and raised his hips off of the bed. Vanjie hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and slowly pulled them off. He leaned down and peppered his ass and thighs with kisses. He then pushed Ariel's legs apart and then moved between them. He leaned down and spread Ariel's ass with his hands.

"Mmm, Jose," Ariel moaned as Vanjie's warm tongue traced circles around his hole. His moans encouraged Vanjie to keep going, burying his face in his ass as he rimmed him.

"Roll over on your back," Vanjie instructed. "I wanna see that pretty face."

Ariel rolled onto his back and grabbed Vanjie's hands, pulling him on top of him. Their lips met and they kissed feverishly. Vanjie lightly bit down on Ariel's bottom lip. Ariel inhaled sharply followed by a soft whimper. Vanjie sat up and removed his underwear. He leaned back down to kiss Ariel and grinded against him. 

"Are you ready?" Vanjie asked. Ariel bit his lip and nodded. Vanjie reached down and stroked his own dick as he prepared to fuck Ariel. He gently squeezed his thigh with one hand as he used the other to guide himself in. They both moaned as he slowly pushed inside. He gradually picked up his pace and kissed his neck as he thrusted into him.

"Oh god, yes," Ariel moaned loudly. "That feels so fucking good, baby."

Vanjie moved his hand down and stroked Ariel's dick in time with his thrusts. Ariel arched his back, feeling his climax approaching.

"Fuck," Ariel moaned breathlessly. "I'm close, baby."

"Come on, Bryan," Vanjie panted against his cheek. "Let it go for me."

"Oh, Jose," Ariel moaned loudly as his hot cum spilled out onto his stomach. Vanjie pulled out and moved up to kiss him. Ariel wrapped his hands around Vanjie's dick and stroked him quickly. Vanjie moaned into the kiss, encouraging him to keep going. Ariel tugged on Vanjie's bottom lip lightly with his teeth, and that was all it took to push Vanjie over the edge. A deep moan escaped his throat as he came hard on Ariel's hand and chest. 

Vanjie flopped down beside him on the bed. "Well. That was hot."

"Mhmm,' Ariel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Mind if I use your shower?"

"Go ahead," Vanjie said as he slipped under the covers. Ariel jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the shower running. 

"See you in the workroom tomorrow," Was the last thing Vanjie heard before sleep took over his body.


End file.
